


The One Where They Just Talk

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Sex, Sex Dreams, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean tries to cheer Cas up a little bit by telling him about his sex dreams, no matter how bizarre they are, because Cas LOVES to hear Dean talk about sex and he is very interested in dreams.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	The One Where They Just Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, they don't have sex in this one. BUT! I hope y'all still like it. Also, the thing Cas crossed off is very subtle... Hope y'all like it! Thank you for reading!!

“Oh, Dean, you’re awake!” Cas says, straddling Dean who is just waking up. 

Dean squints at him. “Yes, that happens when people shake me saying ‘Dean, wake up!’” Dean yawns. “But I’m sure you already knew that.” Cas nods. He is holding down Dean’s arms so he doesn’t pull a gun on him when he wakes him up. Dean was startled, like always, but he couldn’t do much. 

“It’s 8:30, I didn’t think you would mind.”

“8:30 is not that late,” Cas gets off of Dean and Dean sits up. “What’s up?”

“Last night I was researching again,” Cas holds up their list. “I want your opinions on the new things that I wrote.”

Dean chuckles, “You wanna talk about this right now? It’s not even 9 yet,” Dean laughs.

“What does the time of day have to do with this?”

“Nothing,” Dean smiles. “What did you find?”

“Do you not wish to talk about this right now?” 

“No! I want to! Let me hear it,” Dean says, actually excited. 

“Okay,” Cas looks at the list. “Phychrocism, narra-”

“No, wait!” Dean interrupts, “Phychrocism? What is that? I don’t know what that means.”

“Oh,” Cas nods. “It’s a fetish dedicated to the cold.”

Dean looks at Cas weirdly. “What?”

“Uhh… It can mean being cold… Fornicating with someone who is cold… or using cold objects.”

“Objects?”

“Yes, like dildos or ice cubes-” Cas stops. “In this case, I'm interested in ice cubes.” Dean squints at him because all he can think about is ‘ _Sex with ice? What the fuck?’_ but he knows obviously that Cas isn’t talking about that. “I think it would be entertaining to see how you would respond to a blowjob if I were to have ice cubes in my mouth.”

“Ohh…” Dean nods. “I heard about that when I was a teenager… I’ve only heard them referred to as ‘popsicle blowjobs’ or ‘ice cube blowjobs.’ It was one of those stories you hear about like ‘you have to have sex on prom night because the hookman will kill all the virgins,’ you know?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about, please continue,” Cas listens intently. 

“Well, it’s supposed to ‘transport you to a realm of unparalleled sexual ecstasy’ or something,” Dean uses finger quotes and says that part in a funny voice.

“Why haven’t you ever brought it up then? We could have tried it.”

“Well, because… ice?” Dean shakes his head, “I’ve never tried, but I’m pretty sure it’s not unparalleled.”

“So you do not wish to try it?” Cas tilts his head.

“No! I want to try it! We’re doing that.”

Cas chuckles, “Okay, next is narratophilia. This is sort of wide-ranged as well. Technically any kind of sexual talking fits into this, but so does telling and listening to sexual topics. And, that’s what I want.”

“You want to talk about sex? Aren’t we doing that right now?”

“Yes, but I mean…” Cas pauses to think, “I want _you_ to talk to _me_ about your sexual fantasies.”

“Oh.”

“If you are comfortable with that.”

“Would you like that?”

Cas nods. “I would like it very much…” Cas swallows. 

“Oh!” Dean smiles, pleasantly surprised. 

Cas clears his throat, “Next-”  
“Can we watch porn together?” Dean blurts out.

“Right now?”

“No.” Dean looks around, “But can we put it on the catalog?”

“Yes,” Cas starts writing something. “Are you going to be comfortable sharing this with me?” Cas asks.

“Yeah…”

“Alright then. It’s on. Most people aren’t comfortable with sharing something so private is why I ask, but we can most definitely do that.”  
“What did you write?”

“Pictophillia.”

“And that means… what I just said?”

“Yes.”

Dean nods. “Hey, what is that word…” Dean reaches over the paper and points. “You crossed it off already…”

“Oh yes. Telephonicophilia. That was our distanced phone sex. I said I would be putting it on here.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Dean smiles, “I just didn’t know. Now I remember you saying that…”

“Alright, last one, tantalolagnia. Sexual gratification from teasing.”

“Teasing?” Dean clarifies. Cas nods. “Teasing like… like sadism?”

Cas smiles, wide-eyed at Dean, “You know what sadism is?” Dean makes a weird face, but nods. “It can mean that, or it can mean teasing as in light touches. Similar to when I… barely stroke your penis… or when I lightly lick up and down… or when we are about to start and I will enter you just barely… not all the way… and you squirm and you want more! That is what I want to do. Do you understand what I mean?”  
Dean adjusts the way he’s sitting. “Yes… yeah I do.” Cas squints down at Dean’s lap but then looks back up. “But why would we do that?”

“Teasing?” Cas asks. 

“Yeah. I always thought you just do that because you want to watch me squirm.”

“I do.”

“Oh. You’re a dick! I can’t believe I almost forgot that!” Dean jokes.

“I like when you start falling apart because what you are receiving isn’t enough to sustain you and I like when you squirm and when you beg.” Cas nods. “You do it to me sometimes too, why is that?”

Dean looks down. “I like when you get all… frustrated. Because I’m not giving you what you want…” Cas tilts his head. “But I still don’t understand. How would we like that?”

“It would still feel good… and we both get to see the other how we like.” Dean looks like he’s just thinking. “I can scratch it out if you wouldn’t like to try. It’s okay, don’t feel pressured.”

“No,” Dean says quickly. “Now we _gotta_ try it. I bet you will get too frustrated that you will abandon the whole idea and we _fuck_ like normal.”

“It’s very amusing how you underestimate my discipline.” Cas smiles. “ _I_ bet you abandon the idea _first_ because you become needy and try to ‘ _fuck_ like normal,’” Cas counters. 

“It’s funny how you underestimate my stubbornness.” Dean smiles, “You’re on. It’s a bet.”

“Alright. I look forward to it!” Cas smirks. 

Dean really gets to thinking about how Cas said he could just scratch it out. And so he thinks about what Cas _already_ scratched out. And now, he knows what it is. He just doesn’t know how to bring it up. “Hey uhm, Cas?” Dean says and there is a definite shift in his tone. 

“Yes?”

“If I… Knew something… Is not telling you… Does that make it lying?”

“Hey-” Sam flings open their door. 

Dean and Cas stare back at him. Cas looks mildly put out, Dean just smiles at him, but with his eyebrows pushed together. There's a long silence. “Do you even…” Dean tilts his head. “Do you even know _how_ to knock?” Dean chuckles. 

“Damnit, Sam.” Sam looks confused because an _angel_ just cursed at him. It sounds more like something his brother would say, not Cas. “I thought you were past this,” Cas sounds disappointed. 

“Sorry,” Sam says quickly. “Uhm just got a call… we gotta leave soon. I’ll explain later… I guess? So y’all can… Do whatever… Y’all are doing.” Sam looks down. “Just wanted to let you know we have to go in like, an hour.” Dean and Cas both nod, but say nothing. They just stare at him. “Okay,” Sam backs out of the room and closes the door. 

“I guess we have a case,” Dean says.   
Cas giggles. “It would seem so! But, what were you saying?”   
“Oh,” Dean waves a hand casually, “It can wait until after.”

“It sounded important.”

“Nah,” Dean shakes his head, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Okay. In case it _is_ a big deal, I would like to say,” Cas pauses for barely a second. “You can tell me anything. And if there _is_ anything you want to tell me… now is as good a time as any.”

Dean stares back at Cas, contemplating. “Alright. Do you remember that night we both got drunk and I sang karaoke?” Dean asks. 

“Yes…” 

“Okay… and how the next day, I didn’t remember everything from the night before?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, well the other day, when you let me cross something off the list, I saw more scribbles that you made at the bottom of the list…”

Cas’s face drops and his chest fills with dread instantly. 

“And I… sorta remembered… what it was.”

“Oh.”  
“Uhm, Cas,” Dean can see Cas is feeling weird about this, “I want you to know, while I don’t fully understand what you want to do, I will 100% be open to it. I don’t… have _wings…_ obviously… so I don’t know what you mean, but I don’t want you to feel embarrassed or anything about it.” Dean pauses but Cas is still not talking. “You especially should not be embarrassed in front of me,” Dean nervous chuckles, “Because I’m always…” Cas looks down, “Are you okay?”

“I shouldn’t have written it.”

“It’s okay,” Dean smiles. “It seems like something you want, given that you wrote it so many times. We can fuck around with your wings! I want to…You know… if that’s what _you_ want.”

“No,” Cas says plainly. 

Dean doesn’t know what that means. “Cas, what’s wrong?”

Cas turns his face away, “I’m sorry.” Dean is still confused. “I can’t-” Cas’s voice breaks “Do it.”

“Okay,” Dean crawls over and kneels in front of Cas on the bed. “That’s okay.” Dean wishes Cas would look at him. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I just-” Cas swallows and doesn’t say anything else.

“You don’t have to justify yourself either, Cas,” Dean smiles.

“Dean,” Cas says sadly.   
“You’re okay,” Dean reassures. Cas slowly leans into Dean and Dean wraps his arms around him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry,” He swallows again. Dean is pretty sure Cas is trying not to cry. 

“Don’t be sorry! Do _not_ be sorry, Cas. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Cas nuzzles his face closer into Dean’s chest and stays still. 

Dean has no idea what’s going on. None. He knows Cas’s upset and can’t talk about it. Which means he has no idea why Cas is upset, or how he can help, or if he even _can_ help. And it’s upsetting. Cas is clearly hurt, and Dean is helpless. 

Some time goes by, Dean is still just holding Cas. There have been some adjustments. Dean is now leaning against the headboard and Cas is leaning against him, holding tightly to him. Cas has calmed down a little bit but he worked hard to get there. “You need to pack,” Cas sits up. 

Dean nods. “Alright,” He gets up. “Hey, uh, Cas?” Cas turns to him. “If you want, I don’t have to drive…” Cas tilts his head. “Sam can drive… we can just… sit in the back if you want. And we don’t have to talk or anything, but… if you want…” Dean doesn’t know what to do. 

“Okay,” Cas nods. 

“Okay,” Dean nods, “I’ll let Sam know he’s driving.”

“Thank you,” Cas looks down.

Dean still has no idea what’s going on. 

The hunt is in Nebraska, so as far as distance goes, it’s not too bad. It comes and goes within a few days, nothing out of the ordinary happened, nothing worth mentioning except the awkward talk Sam and Dean had. At first, Sam was confused as to why he was driving but Dean seemed so serious when he told him it that Sam didn’t ask any questions. Then, the whole way there, Dean leaned up against the door and didn’t move because Cas was just laying on him. And of course, Dean’s arms were around him. They got to the motel and Sam got Dean alone. 

“Is he sick?” Sam asks. 

Dean knows what he’s talking about. “No, nothing like that. He’s just upset right now.”

“Why is he upset?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you upset him?”

“I don’t know.” He really doesn’t. “I think so?”

“Did I?” 

“I don’t know.” He really doesn’t. “I don’t think so?”

“What _do_ you know?” Sam asks, confused. “-Don’t say ‘I don’t know.’”

“I know he’s upset!” 

“That’s helpful,” Sam sarcastically says.

“Well,” Dean shrugs, “It’s all I got.”

“Is he gonna be okay?”

Dean shrugs again with a worried look on his face. “I mean, it’s Cas! I’m sure he’ll be okay… I think he just needs like… time or whatever.”

“Okay,” Sam nods. 

“Don’t say anything to him about it.”

“I won’t,” Sam agrees. 

“Okay, let’s go back in before he comes out.” 

Cas does get a little better every day. He went from not talking to talking a little bit in the span of about five days. Granted, the day they got back, the third day, Cas stayed in Dean’s room for the whole afternoon alone until Dean went in later that night to sleep. Cas cuddled _way_ closer that night. He seemed tremendously better the next day. Still not great though. Day four Cas was out and about the bunker with the rest of them, only talking when someone talked directly to him. He didn’t smile genuinely as far as Dean saw. Day five was better. More chatty, he even cracked a joke. 

Dean is still very worried about Cas because he doesn’t understand what’s going on. It seems severe. Dean is tense all the time. It helps that he can see Cas getting better. He didn’t know he was going to be upset like this for this long. Like he’s in _mourning_ or something. Okay, not that intense. Like he’s _quickly_ mourning. Okay, Dean doesn’t know what it’s like. 

Dean doesn’t bring it up again until that night. And when he does, he doesn’t _really._ Cas is sitting in Dean’s bed in his underwear and is wearing Dean’s too-big, very soft tshirt that says ‘pronounced 'leh-'nerd 'skin-'nerd’ on it. It’s too big for Dean which makes it _way_ too big for Cas. But, he likes it. Dean walks in and passes Cas a mug. “I brought you coffee…” He says sweetly, “Because it’s warm… and it’s the only thing I’ve ever seen you drink other than alcohol.”

“Thank you,” Cas half-smiles and takes the mug. 

Dean strips down to his underwear and shirt too.

Dean feels bad for a couple of reasons, but one is that even though Cas is visibly upset, Dean is still horny. He can’t just _shut it off._ They haven’t done anything, not even kiss. Dean jerks off in the shower when he takes them. So, _twice._ He’s taken _three_ showers, but one of the times, Cas followed him into the bathroom. 

“Hey, Cas?’ Dean turns towards Cas. Cas looks back at him showing that Dean has his attention. “I know you don’t want to have sex right now, and that’s totally fine-”

“That’s inaccurate… It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you.” Cas looks down. “I do, I just… right now-” Cas pauses for a while and he closes his eyes. Dean thinks he may be trying not to cry again. 

“I understand that!” Dean says quickly, “I get it… bad choice of words on my part. Sorry.”

Cas doesn’t say anything.   
“Uhm… I don’t know if this will make you feel better… or worse… or maybe the same… I don’t know,” Dean doesn’t know what he’s doing. He just wants Cas to feel better and if that means distracting him a little bit, so be it. It’s good to have a break sometimes. Just like a… an emotional break. “The other day you said you liked it when I talk about sex and stuff. It seemed like,” Dean chuckles, “Like you _really_ liked it,” Dean puts extra emphasis and a goofy voice on the word ‘really’ that makes Cas genuinely smile. “So anyway, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hear about this sex dream I had a few nights ago?” Dean has no idea if this will work. Normally, sharing that information would make him feel weird, but if it will cheer Cas up, he’s willing. Plus, he knows Cas doesn’t judge so he should be fine. 

“Okay,” Cas smiles and sips the coffee Dean brought him. “What happened?”

Dean smiles and starts, “Okay, so this one is a reoccurring one. Here's how it goes.” Dean doesn’t actually tell him about the dream he _most recently_ had. Although that one _is_ recurring. He figured he would ease Cas into this with one of the more normal dreams he’s had. “Daphne Blake, you know, the red-head from Scooby-Doo?”

“Yes, we’ve met,” Cas says. 

“Yes we _have_ and that is _weird_ we can say that but what’s even _weirder_ is we can say a ton of other stuff too, but that’s beside the point-” Dean huffs. “Anyway, she’s basically tired of having to take care of everyone. If you’ve seen the show you would know she is basically carrying the team. Except for Velma. Velma is good on her own. _But_ Daphne is exhausted and she just wants someone else to take care of her for once-”

“And that is where you come in?” Cas asks.

“Right. So we almost always start out by making out in the Mystery Machine. And it’s all hot and close and hands…” Dean trails off. “And then we get to a bed, I don’t know, sometimes it’s the floor, sometimes it’s the van, it depends. But we _always_ fuck. Gently. And after she thanks me for taking care of her and that’s usually when the dream ends.”

“Interesting.” Cas sips his coffee again. “Do you…” Cas pauses and glances around. “Do you have any others?”

“ _Tons,_ ” Dean says excitedly. He is glad Cas is interested in this. It makes him feel like maybe his distraction _is_ working. 

“How often do you… have sex dreams?” Cas asks, confused. 

“Not too often. Maybe like… six or seven times a month…”

 _“Six or seven?”_ Cas asks, baffled. 

“Yeah… Is that a lot? You said that like it was a lot.”

“It’s… _frequent…_ It’s not bad… And you remember all of them?”   
“Well… no. I usually don’t remember my regular dreams. Sometimes I’ll wake up and know I was dreaming about something _good_ but I can’t remember details… But usually, when it’s a sex dream or a nightmare I remember them pretty well.”   
“Oh,” Cas nods. He hates that Dean has nightmares. 

“Yeah, sometimes it’s just I _kinda_ remember… Like I definitely had sex with Johnny Bravo, but that’s all I remember. Zero details.”

“Oh,” Cas drinks more of his coffee. “Alright, well… If you would like to continue…”

Dean would _love_ to continue. Cas has said more words in the time Dean has been telling his stories than he did all of yesterday. “Okay, this one dream I had… This has only happened once as far as I can remember, uh… Mel Gibson? He uhh… _fucked me_ in _full_ Braveheart makeup.”

“Is that the move you quote sometimes?”

“Yes… There are a lot of movies I quote sometimes so you should be more specific but I feel like you know what I’m talking about…”

“Is he wearing blue makeup?”

“Yeah! Okay, so, I don’t know how we got here, but basically, we’re in a field and the grass is all dry and yellow and will kind of poke you if you move on it wrong. I, um, I’m laying on my back in the middle of this field and Mel Gibson is fingering me for _wayyy_ longer than he has to because he likes to hear the noises I make. Then after I start shaking he finally puts it in,” Dean bites his bottom lip. “And it’s _filling_. I know you know what I mean. And he drills me into the ground basically and I’m just like… grabbing at the grass…. I come first, so…” Dean shrugs, “Pretty realistic of my subconscious to make me do that… and that’s usually where the dream ends.”

“Mel Gibson, he’s strong… correct?”

“Fuck yeah he’s strong… Mmh!”

“Just wondering…” Cas smiles. 

“Do you… wanna hear more?” Dean asks cautiously. 

“I would like that…” 

“Okay… Uhm… This one only happened one time… Back when I was a teenager there was this girl… Kristian, everyone called her Kk. She has _very_ dark skin and _very_ full lips. She was a senior when I was a sophomore so I guess… Two years older than me? Yeah. Anyway, I had a dream and we were both how we were back then, so I was young. And somehow we were both at prom. I don’t even know what prom looks like in real life so the prom was your basic teen-movie prom. And I saw her dancing and she was so beautiful. She had this red dress on and she looked _just_ like Jessica Rabbit.”

“Who is Jessica Rabbit?”

“A character from the movie ‘Who Framed Roger Rabbit.’ She even had the long purple gloves and the sparkly eye makeup stuff and the split up the side of her dress. She was _hot._ And she saw me staring and walked over and naturally I started freaking out. So, I don’t know if you know this… you might know this… when you’re a teenager and your hormones are all over the place… sometimes randomly and out of your control-”

“Were you visibly erect?” Cas smiles.

“I was! And she was making me nervous which made it even worse. I was so embarrassed but she… saw… and I thought she was gonna be disgusted and walk away but she… Asked me if I wanted to go with her and I _did_ so I went and next thing I knew we were on a bunch of school desks that we… I guess we pushed into a bigger table. And Kk, she just... hiked up her dress and sat right onto me. And if that wasn’t enough, she somehow pulled the top of her dress down and… Mmm.” Dean hums, eyes closed. He shakes his head softly and slowly, “Boobs, Cas… Boobs.”

Cas sort of chuckles. “She showed you?”

“She let me put my face in them. And just,” Dean does the same nuzzling motion he did a moment ago. 

“And then what happened?”

“Well, this time the dream finished before either one of us did. Which _sucked._ But, it’s fine.”

“So you woke up?” 

“Yeah,” Dean shrugs. 

“Hmm.” Cas smiles. It’s quiet for a minute. Cas wants Dean to tell him another one but he doesn’t know how to ask. Dean doesn’t know if Cas wants him to keep going or not and he doesn’t know how to ask. After a few moments, Cas is the one to speak up, “Can I hear… another one?” Cas tilts his head. 

Dean smiles. “Yes! As long as you want to! Uhm… Okay so, there is a character from the show ‘That 70s Show’ named Kitty Forman-”

“She is a cat?” Cas asks.

“No,” Dean laughs, “Her _first name_ is Kitty. Maybe it’s short for something, I don’t know. She’s the mom. This one was a weird dream, I’ll admit. But also, they only get weirder from here so strap in.” Cas smiles, “So, she just made like _a huge_ dinner. I don’t remember all the details, but I remember mashed potatoes and like, some seriously fresh apple pie-”

“I can see why you were so taken with her,” Cas chuckles. Cas is joking again. This is good. Dean smiles at him. He really is glad to hear his laugh, he _loves_ Cas’s laugh. So deep, it just rumbles out. 

“Maybe… But anyway she gives me a glass of milk and is _so nice_ . And she plays with my hair… And I think she put on a record which was for some reason in the kitchen. Then she asks me if I want to dance so, being polite, I say yes. And we dance for a song and she starts getting _really_ handsy… and then there’s like this moment where we’re spinning? Which was odd… and then the song ends and she walks calmly over to the table and picks up the pie and sweeps everything else off. Then she sits down and sets the pie in her lap and does that finger thing,” Dean inches his finger to show Cas what he’s talking about, “The like, ‘come here’ thing… So I walk over and-” Dean huffs. “I know this is weird, Cas. I know. She basically scoops up some of the pie with her bare hands and pushes it towards my mouth so I eat it and next thing, we’re making out and I’m fucking Kitty Forman on her kitchen table.”

“You do like pie…” Cas laughs. 

Dean smiles at him again, happy to see him like this again. “Yeah, I do.”

“Dean, I don’t think your dreams are weird… They all seem pretty normal as far as dreams go. Or so I’ve heard. Anything can happen in dreams so I’m surprised… I would think that your subconscious mind is just as much, if not more creative than your conscious mind.”

“Like I said Cas. They just get weirder. I had this dream, _once,_ where- And again, I don’t know how I got into this situation- I made a joke to Samuel L Jackson and he _did not_ think it was funny. So he walks over and- now that I'm saying these out loud, I realize my dreams like to present me with nervous boners a lot, I wonder what that means… Anyway, he walks over and I’m… nervously erect, I guess,” Dean shrugs big, throwing his hands up. Cas giggles. “And he pushes me down, bending me over a table, and he calls me a ‘mother fucker.’ Then my pants are off and he’s fucking the _hell_ out of me.”

“He is also very strong,” Cas points out.

“Yeah, he is…” Dean side-eyes Cas for a second. “Do you know who Sandra Bullock is?”

“I do not.” 

“Well… I guess that’s okay. She’s an actress. Um, so I’ve had this dream a few times. Maybe like… three times? So… I’m laying on the floor of her bedroom and she’s walking around me in high heels… And sometimes, as she's talking, she’ll put her foot against my chest- I don’t know why she does it, but in the dream I really like it. And she’s wearing a dress with no underwear on because she wants me to see… Then she kinda shouts at me to sit up. So I do. And she lays on her bed and makes me go down on her until she comes.” Dean smiles, “And it never takes that long… She always tells me how good I am afterward… and as a reward-” Dean glances at Cas who is listening intently. 

He tilts his head when Dean stops talking. “What is your reward?” Cas prompts. 

“Uhh…” Dean looks down. “She bends me over the bed,” Cas notices that Dean is doing a lot of bending over now. “And she fucks me with a strap on…”

“Is Sandra Bullock authoritative?” 

“Yes… at least, she is in my dreams…”

“That’s nice,” Cas nods.

“Okay… those are about the most normal ones I have. Or _had._ Like I said, sometimes they happen again… But the rest- They’re weird.”

“I’m ready.”

“ _Really_ weird.”

“Okay,” Cas nods. 

“Seriously. Really fucking _very_ weird.”

“I understand,” Cas looks at him intently. “Please continue. I want to hear.”

“Okay. So… Thor…”

“I know what the actor for Thor looks like but that’s all.”

“Oh! You know what he looks like… Okay, all you really need to know after that is he has this _huge_ hammer. It’s like this block with this really thick handle on it.” Dean sort of mimes out the hammer for Cas to get an idea. “And, he is the only one who can pick it up because he’s the only one worthy enough to move it.”

“So, no one else can lift it?” Cas clarifies. 

“Exactly. It doesn’t move unless he moves it.”

“Why is this important?”

“You’ll see.” Dean grins, “So, in the dream, I ask Thor to raw me-”

“You ask him?”

“Yes.”

“You walk up to Thor and you ask him to ‘raw’ you?”

“Yes. Weird, I know.” Dean rolls his eyes, “So I ask him to raw me and he sets down his hammer on the floor. I’m obviously confused because he didn’t say ‘no’ but he also didn’t say ‘yes.’ He points to his hammer and says if I can pick it up, he will raw me.”

“Could you pick it up?”

“No! I’m not worthy! He’s the only one!” Dean exclaims. “But I tried anyway because what was the worst that could happen?” Dean shrugs, “So I struggle for a minute and I can’t get it to move. Then Thor tells me since I failed that I have to fuck myself onto the handle. Naturally, I wasn’t expecting this but it kind of sounds fun. It’s stiff and obviously not going to move and it’s pretty thick so I’m excited. And then he tells me that if I still want him to raw me after I fuck onto his hammer then he will do it. And that is great too because now I get to do both! And all I wanted in the first place was to get rawed by Thor!”

“So what happened?”

“I stripped so fast. Like record fast. And fucked myself onto the handle of his hammer.”

“No lube?”

“This is a dream, Cas. The logistics of my dream sex are nothing to be concerned about.”

“Noted.”

“And it feels amazing. It got so far up there-” Dean pauses. “Unfortunately I woke up before I even finished bouncing on the thing. Now I’ll never know what it’s like to be rawed by Thor… Or even if I would make it that far.”

“That does sound unfortunate…” Cas sips his coffee again.

“Right?” Dean exclaims. “I bet he’s hung as fuck…” Dean mumbles. Somehow in his storytelling, he turned his body towards Cas and now is not leaning against anything. He corrects this, facing forward and leaning against the headboard again. 

“Oh, are you done?” Cas says disappointed. He asks because Dean turned back. 

Dean had considered stopping, he didn’t want to bore Cas, he didn’t know if maybe Cas was just being polite. Cas’s sad voice influences his decision. “No… There’s more if you still want to hear them.” Cas nods. “Okay… this one… I’m still kinda embarrassed about this one. Keep in mind, dreams are weird. And just because they happened, doesn’t mean I want them to happen in real life.”

“I understand,” Cas says, excited to hear this one.

“Okay…” Dean sighs. “You know that kid show ‘Winnie the Pooh?’ Well, they have this character… who’s kinda a… uh, he’s a tiger. His name is Tigger.”

“I actually know who Tigger is!” Cas smiles.

“Oh _fuck._ I was actually counting on the fact that you did _not._ How do you know who Tigger is?”

“Well!” Cas starts, excited that he knows. “Remember when I was watching all that TV about… three years after we met?”

Dean thinks for a moment. “When you kept comparing all the shows to the bible and then you watched porn in front of Sam and me?”

“Yes.” Cas nods, “I watched some cartoons, too. Tigger is the orange character who springs on his tail, yes?”

“Yes,” Dean grunts. 

“So what happened in this dream?” 

“Well,” Dean grimaces. “He definitely rode me. And, simultaneously, fucked me with his tail.”

Cas looks wide-eyed with a grin from ear to ear. “His tail?”

“Yeah…” Dean blushes. “You’ve seen it… It’s thick!”

“Yes, it is…” Cas nods. “And he rode you?”

“Well… Tigger’s a wonderful thing,” Dean jokes, “He’s _bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy-”_

“ _Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!”_ Cas finishes rhythmically. “Oh my…” Cas chuckles. “Dean, I have a question.”

“Okay…” Dean says nervously. 

“In your dream… was he covered in fur?”

“Yep!” Dean nods.

“Oh my…” Cas sips more coffee with a smile. 

“Cas, we aren’t going to tell anyone about these… but _especially_ not that one.”

“I will tell no one,” Cas promises. “I would never do that.”

“I know, Cas…” Dean smiles. It’s silent for a moment. “Cas… The rest are about you… Do you want to hear those or… Maybe another time?… If now isn’t a good time… Which is _totally_ fine.”

Cas contemplates for a moment. “I think now is fine…” He answers. “I’m flattered I make an appearance in your sex dreams.”

“An appearance? Cas, you’re the star!” Dean smiles. Cas giggles. “But… they do get weird as fuck.”

“Okay…” Cas nods. “I am ready.”

“There is no way you are ready, but I’ll start with a mellow one I had once. I don’t know how we got here, but I’m in this huge, empty mansion. So I _know_ about the Playboy Mansion, but naturally, I’ve never been inside so it’s all made up mansion stuff. High ceilings, dark room, huge heavy doors!” Dean actually does paint a pretty good picture. “That carpet that’s red like wine, random staircases and steps. I’m wandering around this place, alone, and down a hall, there’s this huge light shining from one of the open doors. I can’t see into the room, I can only see the light coming out of it.”

“So you go towards the room?” Cas asks, actually pretty captivated.

“Of course!” Dean gestures, “And the room is white and gold! There's a bed in the middle of the room that looks like it’s for a king or something. And I walk in and there’s you, sitting on the bed, waiting.” Dean bites his lip. “And you were all dressed up… you looked like a Playboy Bunny. With the bow tie, the cuffs, the heels, the black corset, the pantyhose… the bunny ears…” Dean hums, “The tail…”

Cas just smiles and listens to Dean.

“Fuck you looked hot.” Dean nods, “No shock though…”

“So what happened?”

“Walked up to you, in awe, and I couldn’t talk. I was just… Speechless I guess. And you smiled at me and pulled me in and kissed me and said you had been waiting for me to find you and that it took so long you were worried I had gotten lost… Then we kissed…. And you pulled me on top of you…” Dean bites his bottom lip again, “Mm!” Dean feels himself start to get excited but he waits until that subsides. Luckily, it does. “And I wanted to suck your dick so bad but you wouldn’t let me.”

“Why?” Cas asks.

“I still don’t know… But, on a happier note, we did fuck until the end…”

“Sounds fitting,” Cas smirks. 

“I had that one that time you were gone for almost a month.”

“ _Was that your wet dream?”_ Cas asks excitedly.

“No… I don’t remember that one. I just remember waking up in come.”

“Oh…” Cas nods. “Okay then,” Cas smiles.

Dean smiles at Cas. He knows he probably only feels better for the time being, but that’s better than nothing. “One dream I had, this one is quick, I was a demon and you were you… So, an angel… But we didn’t know each other. Not personally, anyway. We were both in charge of hunting the other down so we knew a lot _about_ each other. Eventually, I _think_ I finally got you because I know where you're going to be and what you’re going to be doing, but it's a trap.”

“I trapped you?”

“Yup. And then I try to bargain, but it doesn’t work. You only want one thing. You pull out your angel blade-”

“I kill you?”

“No. I’ve never died in a single one of my dreams. Ever.” Cas nods, still confused. “So you have me pinned against the weird, imaginary wall… Barrier… Thing at the edge of the trap that I can’t step out of… And you tell me I can be good. But we both know I can’t. So I ask, ‘don’t you have a job to do?’ and you grunt. I don’t remember what we said after that, but eventually, my pants are off and you’re fucking me with the handle of your angel blade.”

“Wow. That escalated very quickly.”

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “They usually do.”

“The handle of my angel blade… I put that inside you?” Cas kinda mumbles to himself, “I kind of like that.”

“In the dream… Yes, you did put it in. You were very good with it.” Cas nods and sips. “Wild, I know… Oh! You know what’s wild? I had this dream once… Actually, a couple times… It was just me, but it was four of you-”

“Four of _me?”_

“Yes.” Dean nods. “So many things were going on. I was the center of attention. One of you was fucking me… another was fucking yourself _onto_ me… I was sucking the dick of one of you… and also there was one that was just tweaking and occasionally sucking on my nipples.”

“That _is_ so many things,” Cas agrees. “How did it work?”

“Dream logic… who knows…” Dean nods. “But _damn_ did I like it. It lasted a while too. Which was cool because if this was in any way realistic, I wouldn’t last long at all…”

“Dean,” Cas giggles. “You had a dream orgy!”

“Yeah… filled with just you…” Dean smiles. “Speaking of dream logic, I once had a sex dream where you were a dragon.”

“A dragon?” Cas says disbelievingly. 

“Yeah.”

“An _actual_ dragon?”

“No… A storybook dragon.”

“Ohh. How did you know it was me?”

“I really don’t know, but it was definitely you. You were a dragon and you hoarded precious items. You had everything shiny. Gold, jewels, knives, everything. And you also kept me. I was your most favorite possession-”

“Possession?” Cas asks confused.

“Hey, don’t ask me. Ask dragon you.”

Cas chuckles. “Okay…”

“Anyway… You would let me sleep on your back and whenever I wanted to have sex-”

“Wait-” Cas says quickly. “I understand that dream logic is epically and colossally flawed, but there is no fathomly, earthly way you fornicated with a classic storybook dragon.”

“It was sex, but it wasn’t like… _dick goes in_ sex… You had…” Dean laughs, feeling awkward again, “You had spikes that ran down your back…” Dean laughs, “Fucking hell… Listen to how crazy this sounds. And the spikes got smaller and more dull the closer to your head. For me, it was still huge, but you let me fuck down onto them… sometimes you would…” Dean laughs again. “Fuck, this is so fucking weird. Okay. Sometimes you would wrap your tail around my body and fuck me up and down _for me_ so I wouldn’t have to work…” Dean closes his eyes. He can hear himself. He knows how this sounds. “And… I don’t think they were blowjobs or anything… but you would definitely blow hot air onto my dick… and I think into my ass too? Which is weird to think about and I wish I hadn't just said that… But it would be so warm and sudden, I would come.”

“I don’t understand your story but it is interesting and I love it.” Cas grins. “I still don’t understand how you know _I_ was the dragon…”

“You were just a dragon! There’s really nothing to understand…”

“Alright…” Cas smiles. Dean kind of sinks down lower, getting tired. “Are you going to sleep?” Cas asks.

“Not if you want to hear a couple more…” Dean smiles.

“I would.”

“Okay…” Dean yawns. “This one! This one is fucking weird. If you want me to stop telling it, I will. No questions asked.”

“Okay,” Cas giggles and rolls his eyes. 

“Okay… We’re in our room after a hunt and you and I are freaking out… Well… I’m freaking out. You are just the only one I can freak out to.” Cas squints at him, confused. “A witch cursed me and turned my dick into tentacles.”

“Tentacles _plural?”_ Cas asks 

“I guess just one. And we need to find out how to fix it or whatever, and we can’t tell Sam because I won’t let us, but… I also… Want to fuck you with it?” Dean makes a weird face at Cas and Cas raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, I know…” Dean shuts his eyes tight for a moment. “But in the dream, as soon as I suggested it, you started stripping and asking all these questions like ‘how does it feel?’ ‘Is it still sensitive?’ You know… basic _you_ questions,” Dean smiles and playfully shoves Cas a bit. Cas chuckles and sips more of his coffee. Dean would think it would be cold by now, but Cas is probably keeping it warm some way that Dean doesn’t understand. “And you get on the ground and you tell me to just put it in and wiggle it as far as I can-” Dean stops. “This might be fucking weirder than Tigger…” He pauses for a few moments. “No,” He decides. “Tigger is weirder. Okay, anyway, then you open your mouth. And I… do what you said… and it feels really good.”

“But you can’t ejaculate.”

“NO!” Dean says, “I can’t! You’re right!” Dean points at Cas excitedly. “So after a minute or two I ask you to get up and you do. Then I ask you to lay on the bed, and you do. Ass up. And I fuck really deep into you. For long enough that you come without forcing it. Because I can’t come. So it works.”

“Alright…” Cas smiles. “Did we ever get your penis back to normal?”

“Don’t know,” Dean yawns, “Woke up.”

“I’m sure we would have… Uhm, tentacle porn may _sound_ weird… I was confused when I first heard about it, but it is more popular than you think. There is lots of art that goes with it… It’s common among women.” Cas finishes his coffee and sets the empty mug on the dresser next to him. “I know you are tired, Dean… but can I hear just one more?”

“Yeah!” Dean smiles. “Of course! Okay. Next up, my favorite one-”

“You have a favorite?”

“Yeah! And it’s this one!” Dean grunts. “My favorite! It’s reoccurring! It’s fucking weird! And I masturbate to it sometimes!”

“Oh my,” Cas laughs. 

“Here we go…” Dean smiles. “There are so many different versions because it’s reoccurring. Basically, you are a giant…” Dean pauses. “Wait, now that I’m saying it out loud I realize that you are not a giant. You are normal sized because everything else is regular-sized to you.” Dean swallows. “Fuck. I’m tiny! I’m tiny in this…” 

“How tiny,”

Dean rolls his eyes and holds this thumb and pointer finger apart to show Cas. “I guess like… six inches.”

“That is quite tiny indeed,” Cas laughs.

“Okay well, usually, I start out laying on your chest. You’re shirtless, by the way, and laying on our bed. And I’m squeezing your nipple with both of my hands because that’s how I have to do it if I want it to tweak.” Dean laughs, “And that’s how you know I want to have sex. So. You pick me up and bring me to your mouth, and you lick with just the tip of your tongue along my dick, covering the whole thing because, once again, I’m tiny. Then, you start sucking. Mostly it’s just licking with your tongue. You swirl it all around. I’m moaning and thrashing because it’s so much but you couldn’t hold back even if you wanted to due to the size difference. I come very quickly.”

“Is that the end of the dream?”

“Hell no. This version of dream me can come endless amounts of times. All day.” Dean yawns. “Then you pull down your pants and set me on your dick. I kinda,” Dean mimes this as he explains it, “I kinda wrap my body around your dick the best I can and just kinda,” Dean grinds oddly against nothing as he describes. “Kinda just wiggle, trying to get you off. It never works, but you say you like it. I can only do it for so long before I’m tired. At which point you lick the tip of your thumb and your middle finger and start jerking me off to calm me down. I’m all… frustrated because I’m small and can’t make you come.” Dean rolls his eyes. “But I try… every time.”

“Interesting.”

“Yep. And the truth is… that dream I told you I had a couple days ago? It wasn’t Daphne, it was that.” Dean swallows, “I do have the Daphne dream a lot… not as much as I used to when I was younger though.”

“I can see why you would like this one,” Cas smiles.

“Sometimes in my dream, I stick my arm into your dick hole… but you don’t like that kinda thing as much as I like it. It helps, but it doesn’t work. Sometimes, you use a vibrator and you let me control the setting. And sometimes I hold the vibrator against your dick, and that kinda works. Sometimes you tie me to the vibrator and lick my dick every once in a while until I come. Sometimes three or four times.”

“I like that…” Cas nods. “What are you tied with?”

“I don’t know… maybe yarn? I don’t know. Dreams sometimes aren't that specific. This one is definitely not as vivid as the Playboy Bunny one.” Dean yawns again. “Sometimes I crawl into your pants and try to secretly get you off while you're in public. It never works, but I get you hard at least. You are very hard to get off in this dream.”

“Probably because you are so small…”

“Maybe…” Dean shrugs. “About a week ago I had the same kind of dream but this time…” Dean trails off.

“You can say it…”

“Tiny me, but you licked my ass this time too. Like, my legs were open and you had your mouth on me, warm and wet and soft and warm,” Dean says again, “And you had _everything_ in your mouth. My dick and balls and you could lick…” Dean hums, “Everywhere.”

“This is called macrophilia, and it's also more common than you would think.” Cas nods. “It is more common with men…” Dean nods, “Especially with men who enjoy being dominated…” Cas smirks at him.

“Are you suggesting that I like to be dominated?”

“I am not suggesting rather than outright claiming it. Are _you_ suggesting that you do _not_ like to be dominated?”

Dean chuckles. “There is no sense in lying… I obviously do.”

“I of course, already knew that, but in a lot of your dreams, you were the bottom. Even when you were with some of those women…”

“Yeah, I made that connection years ago…” Dean smiles and finally sinks into the bed, pulling the covers over him. 

Cas smiles but that drops quickly away. 

“Cas, when you want to talk about this, I’ll listen. Anytime. And if you never want to talk about this, that’s fine too. I just want you to feel better…” Dean yawns. “But I understand you need time…” Dean seriously still doesn’t know what’s _really_ going on and it’s secretly killing him. 

Cas doesn’t say anything. For a very long time. “Thank you for sharing your erotic dreams with me… I know that can’t have been easy for you.”

“It was easy once I knew it would cheer you up a bit. Except the Tigger one and the tentacle one,” Dean closes his eyes. “I love you, okay Cas?” 

Cas doesn't say anything. 

Dean opens his eyes and gazes at Cas with a soft smile. Cas is staring back at him, visibly upset again. “I really do,” Dean’s smile grows and he grabs Cas’s hand lightly and rests them on the bed. Dean closes his eyes again. 

Maybe two minutes later, Dean is a bit startled by Cas’s lips against his own. He keeps his eyes closed because he doesn’t think he can handle seeing Cas sad right now. He just enjoys Cas’s soft kiss until Cas pulls away… and Dean goes to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all catch it?  
> Comment what you thought about this one! The next part is coming! I'm trying to post every Monday at least so we'll see how well that keeps up!


End file.
